Second Life, Second Chance
by BellaReilly
Summary: Evryone knows the sad ending to Bree Tanner's vampire life in Eclipse.Stephanie Meyer showed us her life before her tragic ending.Bt what if she had lived on w the Cullens?Contains spoilers 2 TSSLOBT&Eclipse.Rated M for lemons, language,&mature situations
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Excerpt is from The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. If you don't like spoilers, don't read this. The beginning is the last few pages of that book to make the story flow better.**

**Chapter 1**

I turned and really ran for the trees, suddenly positive that Diego's presence here was just another of Riley's lies.

And if Diego wasn't here, then he was already dead. This fell into place for me so easily that I thought I must have known the truth for a while. Since the moment that Diego had not followed Riley through the basement door. He'd already been gone.

I was a few feet into the trees when a force like a wrecking ball hit me from behind and threw me to the ground. An arm slipped under my chin.

"Please!" I sobbed. And I meant _please kill me fast_.

The arm hesitated. I didn't fight back, though my instincts were urging me to bite and claw and rip the enemy apart. The saner part of me knew that wasn't going to work. Riley had lied about these weak, older vampires too, and we'd never had a chance. But even if I had a way to beat this one, I wouldn't have been able to move. Diego was gone, and that glaring fact killed the fight in me.

Suddenly I was airborne. I crashed into a tree and crumpled to the ground. I should have tried to run, but Diego was dead. I couldn't get around that.

The blond vampire from the clearing was staring intently at me, his body ready to spring. He looked very capable, much more experienced than Riley. But he wasn't lunging at me. He wasn't crazed like Raoul or Kristie. He was totally in control.

"Please," I said again, wanting him to get this over with. "I don't want to fight."

Though he held himself ready, his face changed. He looked at me in a way I didn't totally get. There was a lot of knowledge in that face, and something else. Empathy? Pity at least.

"Neither do I, child," he said in a calm, kind voice. "We are only defending ourselves."

There was such honesty in his odd yellow eyes that it made me wonder how I believed any of Riley's stories. I felt…guilty. Maybe this coven had never planned to attack us in Seattle. How could I trust any part of what I'd been told?

"We didn't know," I explained, feeling somewhat ashamed. "Riley lied. I'm sorry.

He listened for a moment, and I realized that the battlefield was quiet. It was over.

If I'd been in any doubt over who the winner was, that doubt was gone when, a second later, a female vampire with wavy brown hair and yellow eyes hurried to his side.

"Carlisle?" she asked in a confused voice, staring at me.

The blond, Carlisle, glanced back at her, and the he straitened up a little, though I could see he was still wary.

"We have no wish to harm you," the woman said to me. She had a soft, soothing voice. "We didn't want to fight any of you."

"I'm sorry," I whispered again.

I couldn't make any sense of the mess in my head. Diego was dead, and that was the main thing, the devastating thing. Other than that, the fight was over, my coven had lost and my enemies had won. But my dead coven was full of people who would have loved to watch me burn, and my enemies were speaking to me kindly when they had no reason to. Moreover, I felt safer with these two strangers than I'd ever felt with Raoul and Kristie. I was relieved that Raoul and Kristie were dead were dead. It was confusing.

"Child," Carlisle said, "will you surrender to us? If you do not try to harm us, we promise we will not harm you."

And I believed him.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes, I surrender. I don't want to hurt anybody."

He held out his hand encouragingly. "Come, child. Let our family regroup for a moment, then we'll have some questions for you. If you answer honestly, you have nothing to fear."

I got up slowly, making no movements that could be considered threatening.

"Carlisle?" a male voice called. And then another yellow-eyed vampire joined us. Any sort of safety I'd felt with these strangers vanished as soon as I saw him.

He was blond, like the first, but taller and leaner. His skin was absolutely covered in scars, spaced most thickly together on his neck and jaw. A few small marks on his arm were fresh, but the rest were not from the brawl today. He had been in more fights than I could have ever imagined, and he'd never lost. His tawny eyes blazed and his stance exuded the barely contained violence of an angry lion.

As soon as he saw me he coiled to spring.

"Jasper!" Carlisle warned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Excerpt is from The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. If you don't like spoilers, don't read this. The beginning is the last few pages of that book to make the story flow better.**

**Chapter 2 **

Jasper pulled up short and stared at Carlisle with wide eyes. "What's going on?"

"She doesn't want to fight. She's surrendered."

The scarred vampire's brow clouded, and suddenly I felt an unexpected surge of frustration, though I had no idea what I was frustrated with.

"Carlisle, I…" He hesitated, then continued, "I'm sorry, but that's not possible. We can't have any of these newborns with us when the Volturi come. Do you realize the danger that would put us in?"

I didn't understand exactly what he was saying, but I got enough. He wanted to kill me.

"Jasper, she's only a child," the woman protested. "We can't just murder her in cold blood!" The woman, Esme, walked between me and the one who wanted to kill me. Incomprehensibly, she turned her back to me. "No. I won't stand for it."

Carlisle shot me an anxious glance. I could see that he cared a lot for this woman. I would have looked the same way at anyone behind Diego's back. I tried to feel as docile as I felt.

"Jasper, I think we have to take the chance," he said slowly. "We are not the Volturi. We follow their rules, but we do not take lives lightly. We will explain."

"I don't like this," he said, but he was calmer. "At least let me take charge of her. You two don't know how to deal with someone who's been running wild so long."

"Of course, Jasper," the woman said. "But be kind."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "You there," Jasper said to me, his face a glower again. "Come with us. Don't make one rash move or I _will _take you down."

"Close your eyes. Follow the sound of my voice and don't open your eyes. You look, you lose, got it?" I nodded, wondering what he didn't want me to see.

I walked slowly after him, careful to give him no excuses. He was considerate in the way he led, not walking me into any trees, at least. I could hear the way the sound changed when we were in the open; the feel of the wind was different, too, and the smell of my coven burning was stronger. I could feel the warmth of the sun on my face, and the insides of my eyelids were brighter as I sparkled. I knew he could have killed me at any time, but the nearness of the fire still made me nervous.

"Sit here. Eyes closed."

The ground was warm from the sun and the fire, I kept very still and tried to concentrate on looking harmless, but I could feel his glare on me, and that made me agitated.

All of a sudden there was screaming there in the field.

My eyelids fluttered, but Jasper snarled furiously and I clenched them together at once. I'd seen nothing but lavender smoke.

Without a warning sound, something touched me, clapped down firmly on either side of my head.

My eyes started open in panic as I lurched up, straining to break free of this hold, and instantly met Jasper's warning gaze about two inches from my face.

"Stop it," he snapped, yanking me back down on my butt. I could only just hear him, and realized that his hands were sealed tight against my head, covering my ears entirely.

"Close your eyes," he instructed again, probably at a normal volume, but it was hushed for me.

I struggled to calm myself and shut my eyes again. There were things they didn't want me to hear, either. I could live with that- if it meant I could live.

It was quiet for a few minutes. I heard some low voices, Carlisle and Esme among them, but also some I didn't know. I wished I could smell something- the blindness combined with the muted sound left me straining for some source of sensory information. But all I could smell was the horribly sweet smoke.

There was one voice, higher than the others, that I could hear most easily.

"Another five minutes," I heard whoever it was say. I was sure it was a girl who was speaking. "And Bella will open her eyes in thirty-seven seconds. I wouldn't doubt that she can hear us now."

I tried to make sense of this. Was someone else being forced to keep her eyes shut, like me? Or did she think my name was Bella? I hadn't told anyone my name. I struggled again to smell _something_.

More mumbling. I thought that one voice sounded off- I couldn't hear any ring to it at all. But I couldn't be sure with Jasper's hands so securely over my ears.

"Three minutes," the high, clear voice said.

Jasper's hands left my head.

"You better open your eyes now," he told me from a few steps away. The way he said this frightened me. I looked around myself quickly, searching for the danger hinted at in his tone.

One whole field of my vision was obscured by the dark smoke. Close by, Jasper was frowning. His teeth were gritted together and he was looking at me with an expression that was almost… frightening. I remembered what he said before, about my putting them in danger with something called a Volturi. I wondered what a Volturi was. I couldn't imagine what this scarred-up, dangerous vampire would be afraid of.

Behind Jasper, four vampires were spaced out in a loose line with their backs to me. One was Esme. With her were a tall blonde woman, tiny black haired girl, and a dark haired male so big that he was just scary to look at- the one I'd seen kill Kevin. There were three more vampires behind the big one. I couldn't see exactly what they were doing with him in any way. Carlisle was kneeling on the ground, and next to him was a male vampire with dark, almost brown, red hair. Lying flat on the ground was another figure, but I couldn't see much of that one, only jeans and small brown boots. It was either a female or a young male. I wondered if they were putting the vampire back together.

I found myself fiercely hoping those black- cloaked vampires would catch up to Riley and make him _suffer_.

The vampire on the ground started to get slowly to her feet- moving awkwardly , almost like she was some clumsy human.

The breeze shifted, blowing the smoke across me and Jasper. For a moment, everything was invisible except for him. Though I was not as blind as before, I suddenly felt much more anxious for some reason. It was like I could feel the anxiety bleeding out of the vampire next to me.

The light wind gusted back in the next second, and I could see and smell everything.

Jasper hissed at me furiously and shoved me out of my crouch and back onto the ground.

It was her- the human I'd been hunting just a few minutes ago. The scent my whole body had been focused toward. The sweet, wet scent of the most delicious blood I'd ever tracked. My mouth and throat felt like they were on fire.

I tried wildly to hold on to my reason- to focus on the fact that Jasper was just waiting for me to jump up again so that he could kill me- but only part of me could do it. I felt like I was about to pull into two halves trying to keep myself here.

The human named Bella stared at me with stunned brown eyes. Looking at her made it worse. I could see the blood flushing through her thin skin. I tried to look anywhere else, but my eyes kept circling back to her.

After a while, the black haired little vampire and the tall blonde made it back to the rest of the group. Everyone found their mates. Carlisle and Esme, the big guy and the tall blond, Jasper- and as I had come to find out- Alice. I couldn't call the mind reader and the human _mates_ per se, because it just didn't make sense to me.

If she were a vampire, well sure then, but she was human. A pet to them, dessert to me. But like the fruit in the fabled Garden of Eden, I could not have this fruit. This treat, which if I tried to have would consequently be a death sentence.

The human broke my line of thoughts, "Shouldn't we move away from here?"

"We have to stay here," said the vampire she was clinging to. "_They_ are coming to the north end of the clearing now."

Was he talking about my creator and Riley or the Volturi? Well one thing I knew, this couldn't end well for me. I just wish I knew who was going to be doing the killing. And as odd as it sounds, I hoped it would be by this coven. At least they'd make it a quick death. Riley described my future death already I didn't want to have to live through it. And if it was the Volturi, well then I would just have to see where the chips may fall.

Then Carlisle and Jasper began to back away from the fire-and from me- closing ranks with the others. They all were staring past me into the smoke, so whatever it was that they were afraid of was closer to me than it was to them. I huddled closer to the smoke in spite of the nearby flames. Should I make a run for it? Where would I go? To Fred? To find Riley and make him pay for what he'd done to Diego?

As I hesitated, mesmerized by that last idea, the moment passed. I heard movement to the north and knew I was sandwiched between the yellow-eyes and whatever was coming.

"Hmm," a dead voice said from behind the smoke.

In that one syllable I knew exactly who it was, and if I hadn't been frozen with mindless terror I would have bolted.

It was the dark cloaks. And by taking a quick glance at my captors, I could tell that these vampires were who they were expecting. The dark cloaks were the Volturi. Just thinking about how terrified Jasper was of them made me realize that these were the real bad guys. Everyone was afraid of them. Even vampires like Jasper. Only one other thought crossed my mind; I'm dead.

The mind reader greeted the one who was leading them. He knew her as Jane. His welcome was different than I would have expected. It wasn't friendly- nor was it weak and eager to please like Riley's had been, or furiously terrified like my creator's. His voice was simply cold and polite and unsurprised.

At first Jane didn't see me when she scanned over Carlisle's coven. So I did the rational thing and stayed as still and quiet as a statue. But much to my dismay, she finally noticed me. Knowing it was too late to escape, I put my head down covering it with my hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Excerpt is from The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. If you don't like spoilers, don't read this. The beginning is the last few pages of that book to make the story flow better.

Chapter 3

I felt as if everything was over. I thought her scarlet red eyes were going to pierce through my immortal soul. Then she spoke to me, "What is your name, young one?" I figured I was going to hell so why cooperate? I kept quiet and glared at her. That was my first mistake.

I had never in my immortal existence felt actual physical pain since the transformation. This new pain made me beg for that transformation again. It felt worse than fire. Fire was a warm memory compared to this. This was acid, and it didn't gradually get hotter like when I was bitten, it hit on full force in every pore. It was constant, and usually adaptation was easy for constant pain, but it was impossible with this. Not only did this acid circulate my entire body, but then I was being slammed into a wall. Not a physical one, no that would have been easy. My hard marble skin would easily have broken it like play-dough. This wall was impenetrable to me. And I kept slamming against it. I wanted to let my senses go like any human would, but unfortunately that couldn't happen. Finally, after what seemed like hours, it stopped. Just stopped. Didn't ease away. It left me collapsed on the ground, crying tearless sobs.

"Now child, what is your name?" She looked at me with a frightening smile. Like she was waiting for me to disobey her. So she could have more fun tormenting me.

I wouldn't give her the satisfaction, "Bree," I gasped, "Bree Tanner".

She seemed genuinely disappointed that I had decided to cooperate. "How many were there?" I was thinking, not hesitating. I couldn't quite calculate how many so I decided to guess. But before I could give and answer, she hit me with another blast. I hadn't been expecting that. It seemed harder than the last one, but maybe that's because I had been cooperating and not expected any retaliation. Either way, my entire being was in complete turmoil.

Writhing in pain, I shouted out to any vampire that would help me, _Oh god please help me! I was trying to cooperate! I swear! Please! Make it stop!_

"Stop!" the auburn haired vampire shouted, "She'll tell you anything you want to know, you don't need to do that."

The pain stopped. "There were about nineteen or twenty of us. I can't remember. Some left before the battle, and Di-" I hesitated, it still hurt to say his name, "Diego might have been killed by Reilly and our creator."

"Who was the creator?" I stared blankly at her, how could she not know she'd confronted them. Then I realized, _She's playing stupid_, I projected to the vampire coven. I played along. I knew the consequence if I didn't.

"I really don't know, Riley said we couldn't know her name because our thoughts were unsafe. He's the one who trained us, even if everything was always chaos, vampires always fighting— and Raoul ripping limbs, him and Katie were leaders—but they're probably dead now, I don't know about the others," I was rambling like an incoherent human, but I didn't want the pain again. I continued, "so Riley lead us here and said whoever got to her first could have her, and he went on to say that this coven of strange yellow- eyes were going to attack us, and once we killed them that all the blood of the city would be ours."

She smiled like she was forcing a sweet one but it came out as fake as it really was, "I guess Riley lied, didn't he?" for a moment I thought she understood, so I tried explaining.

"I never would have done it if I had known the rules, and Carlisle said he'd teach them to me, that he'd let me live—"

She cut me off, "Ah, but that wasn't his gift to give, young one. You see there is always a consequence for wrong actions, and for the deed you have committed, there are very rarely second chances."

I realized what she was saying; _You get to choose if I die….._

"Wrong", the auburn haired vampire whispered to me.

The black haired vampire looked at him then quickly to the blonde sadistic girl. "You haven't the right either, Jane. That's purely Aro's call."

Jane's face twisted up into one of sheer fury, looking as if her head would explode. She immediately fixed her expression, "Well when Aro is not here, I am the one who must deliver a verdict."

Esme chimed in, "Not when it comes to someone's life. You may deliver a verdict but Aro is the one who must solidify your decision."

"Like I said earlier, we would be more than comfortable with taking on this young lady and teaching her the rules, she did not know, and she seems as if she's a quick learner," Carlisle added.

Jane must have seen that she was in the wrong no matter what, so instead she gave a warning, "Very well, she may stay alive, _for now_. If she can prove herself tame enough to keep our world concealed then she keeps her life. However, if I hear of a single problem, even remotely related to your coven, her death will be worse than it would have been today, and your coven will pay her price." She turned to walk away.

I breathed; _I'm going to live_.

She turned back around slightly, "We'll be back in three months to check on everything," and with that she disappeared.

"Let's go home," the black haired vampire said.

_Home. I have a home. _

As we turned to walk to my new life, I realized that a weight had been lifted off my shoulders just to be replaced by some troubling questions. _Were they really my family now? Was I going to be treated like crap because I drank human blood? Was Jasper ever going to be nice to me? How was I going to learn "self control"? What was I going to feed off of? How in the hell am I going to keep from killing the human girl? Or any human for that matter?_ With all these questions zooming around in my head I wanted to cry, I wished I could produce endorphin filled tears. I didn't even feel frustrated, just helpless. All I knew was that I wanted to live, but I didn't know how to stay alive. I had no idea what was in store for me, and as we approached the big mansion that was to be my home, my breathing sped up and my worrying increased.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Excerpt is from The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. If you don't like spoilers, don't read this. The beginning is the last few pages of that book to make the story flow better.

Chapter 4

Esme turned around, "Welcome Bree Tanner to your new—", she cut off and looked at me with a sweet understanding face. She then looked to my left, "Jasper, Bree seems troubled".

At that moment my helpless feeling turned to fright. _Oh crap! Is he going to tear my arm off… or worse?_

"Hmm, I see," was all he said before a soothing wave of calm came over me. "Feel better?" he asked.

I looked up at him,"Yes, much better. Thank you?" I meant for it to sound like gratification, but it came out in a whisper-like question. He was smiling at me, but in a stern way, like an approving military general.

"Jasper has the gift to sense peoples' emotions and also alter them," Esme answered.

"Well, I believe it's time for introductions," Carlisle announced.

"I'm Alice," said the petite, black haired vampire as she enclosed me in a sister-like hug. "And you already know my Jasper," she said as she bounced over to her mate. This puzzled me, _How could a pixie full of energy and brightness seeming as if she could bounce off the walls be attracted to a drill sergeant who seems to always have a stick up his butt? I guess opposites really do attract._

I heard a humored laugh come from the lanky, auburn haired vampire standing next to the human. "What's so funny, Edward?" Alice demanded.

His laugh tuned down into a chuckle, "This young one, Bree, has a very amusing mind." I smiled at him, and then wondered why he thought it was so funny. "I can read minds," he replied, "all except for Bella's." He motioned to the human at his right. I refused to look at her for fear I couldn't control the thirst, and she noticed.

"She doesn't like me?" she tried whispering as quiet as humanly possible to Edward.

"No, love, she just is trying to exercise self control." Edward replied, in a soothing informative voice.

Still looking away I spoke to her myself, "Bella, I don't hate or even dislike you. I _do_ hate that you are the most delicious thing I have ever smelled. I'm really trying to keep myself from hunting you, which is very hard. I have been hunting humans since the day I was born into this life, and I don't know how to cut it off midstream. I'm not slowly weaning off it, it's just gone. For me, it's like a smoker who's too broke to afford anymore cigarettes ever again. I've gone cold turkey, and it's for forever. So please try to understand where I'm coming from. Even right this very moment, my mind is insanely ripping itself in half trying not to kill you."

I expected her to be afraid, to be absolutely terrified of me for what I'd just said, but she replied in a calm, understanding voice, "Ok. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable here."

I was confounded and completely bewildered by her response. _Why is she sorry? A normal human would see it's not her fault. And it's not her fault, it's mine. I have to learn self-control. And she wants me to feel comfortable here. Wow. _

"Ha ha! She won't feel uncomfortable here," that voice actually took me by surprise; it was so loud and boisterous. I turned around to see a big, burly vampire smiling at me. He was pretty intimidating, until you looked at his face and saw a big goofy smile on it surrounded by brown ringlets. And his smile was so warm and goofy that it was contagious, I realized that I was smiling too.

The blonde standing next to him smiled too, "Well, Emmett, with you being a big old grizzly bear, she might feel intimidated, I mean who wouldn't? Just look at the smile on her face, it's pretty timid."

"Aww no, Rosie, that's not it. She looks pretty happy to me. I bet it's 'cause she sees that she's got a new, awesome, big bro like me! Ha ha!"

_Big brother? I guess they really are like a family_, I thought.

"Well, now that everyone is acquainted, how about we all head inside?" Carlisle turned and walked to the big oak door, which was a little taller than Emmett. He opened the door and we walked into they foyer. It was huge and had marble flooring. _Talk about rich!_ I noted.

"I'll take her down to her room," Emmett informed Carlisle.

"Down?" I asked, "As in a basement?" I hated basements. When I was human, I remember being kept in the basement of my house. _That's where I slept. It was always dark, wet, and smelly. Not to mention that I had to share the space with whatever animals got down there. Sometimes I was locked down there for a couple days when I'd run away. I still hate basements with a passion_, I remembered.

"I promise we won't lock you down there and we'll visit you a lot." He answered my thoughts, "Bella's scent has fills up the entire house, and you'll get accustomed to it best in the basement. When you barely notice the scent, then you'll be allowed upstairs sometimes. You'll finally be allowed upstairs when you can completely resist her blood."

"I really don't like basements though. They're always small, dark, and remind me of my human life," I shuddered.

"Well, it's more like an apartment all to yourself. The one thing that makes it a basement is that there are fewer windows than the other floors, and they're smaller. Other than that, there's a bedroom with a queen sized bed, a master bathroom, a living room, and a small refrigerator." Esme told me in a soothing, motherly, voice.

I felt bad about even complaining. From what she described to me, it sounded like she wanted to make me feel at home, not like I was the prisoner that they were responsible for. "Oh, um, thank you. I never thought a basement could be like that," was all I could think to say. To be honest, I was pretty choked up that they cared that much. "I'm really grateful," and I truly was.

"Well, shall we go to your new 'apartment'?" Emmett asked.

"Sure."

"We're gonna have to walk past Bella to get there so close your eyes and I'm going to hold on to your shoulders."

And I'm glad that he told me to do all that because once we got to the point right in front of her, my body started twitching in her direction and venom pooled in my mouth.

"Easy, killer." Emmett chided.

In the next moment, a pair of soft hands was on my face and I panicked, "Bree, everything is alright. We're just going to carry you downstairs instead, and then we'll bring you some sustenance. I promise this to you." Esme spoke soothingly, and once again, I wanted to cry. Not because I felt helpless, but because there was something in the back of my head that was bringing out sadness, like an old memory. It was just too fuzzy to remember.

"Okay," I replied. In the next instant I was picked up and three seconds later I was sat down on what felt like a very plush couch or bed.

"Alrighty, you can open your eyes," Emmett said.

When I opened them I expected to see something that resembled a basement, even if it had multiple rooms. But the walls and ceilings weren't bare, and the entire floor was carpeted with the softest material I had ever felt. The walls were painted in a creamy-ivory color, with little Italian décor on the top. The carpet was a nice shade of purple that reminded me of lilies. I happened to be sitting on a soft couch that was a very light tan. I got up and walked towards the smell of soap.

In a hallway that I was walking in there were very old pictures of Carlisle and his family, but right before I got to the bathroom door, I found a newer picture of very tan muscular young men. They were all very handsome, but somehow all resembled puppies. Maybe it was their eyes, because they all had deep brown, almost golden irises. Except one. One of them looked quite a bit younger than the rest, and his eyes were a cross between blue and green. Like the clearest ocean in the world. And his face was so innocent and naïve. He seemed like the cutest one to me.

I decided to continue my self-led tour to the bathroom. I opened the door and looked around. There was a huge bathtub that looked more like a Jacuzzi, a big shower, and a marble countertop with an ivory sink built in. I went to the cabinet and found a whole assortment of name brand shampoos, conditioners, body washes, and lotions. I went over to the sink and looked in the drawers. There lay several hair brushes; some were silver and gold, and a bunch of hair products. I bent down to look in the cabinet under the sink and smelled the soft aroma of clean cotton towels. I glided my hand over them and felt every thread soothe my skin. I shut the doors to the cabinet and stood back up again. I took a look in the long grandeur of a mirror that was in front of me. When I lived with the feral coven, mirrors always got broken so Riley eventually stopped replacing them. I took a long look at myself. I was a disgusting beauty. Everything that the transformation had changed was covered in dirt. My clothes were matted with blood and my hair was so knotted that I feared I'd never untangle it. If I were human, I'd be an ugly toothless hobo. _A shower is very much needed when I'm done with my tour_, I noted.

I walked back out of the bathroom and down the hall. To my left was a dark wooden door that looked polished. I opened it and looked at the bedroom. The floor wasn't like the rest of the basement, it was wooden floored. The bed was huge, even though I wouldn't need it for sleeping, but it would be nice for relaxing. I walked in and looked around. There was a nice sized bookcase on the same wall as the door. _So the bed will be good for reading too._ On the wall to the left of the bed was a huge entertainment system. It had a Bose sound system, and small recording studio next to it. There were a thousand CDs on shelves on the wall. I went to the closet that was to the right of my bed, and opened up the doors to see a massive closet that I'm sure contained every type of clothing imaginable. I went to the dresser section and pulled out a red tank top, tan sweater, and nice blue faded jeans. There was already a bra and panties set atop the dresser. They were exactly my size, _Coincidence? Hmmm…._

I eventually came out of my room and found Emmett waiting in the hallway.

"I'm going to take a shower and try to clean myself as much as possible."

"Sounds good to me 'cause you smell almost as bad as those guys," he said pointing to the picture with the green eyed boy in it.

"They're smelly?"

"Oh, just wait, you'll see," he smirked when he said that, like there was something hidden in that meaning.

I just shrugged and walked into the bathroom. When I started the shower, it was warm within a matter of seconds. I stepped in and let the warm water spread all over. Suddenly, I was in the cave with Diego again. I could see the sun sparkling off his skin again. I was pulled back by a pounding at the door. I finished rinsing off and stepped out.

"Yes?" I said without opening the door.

"It's Alice," the chirpy voice replied. "I have clothes for you."

"Oh, thank you, but I already have my clothes picked out."

"Yes, I know. I saw you were going to wear jeans. Well I think you've been wearing jeans for too long."

"Ok….?" I questioned.

"Oh just let me in, I'll show you what I picked out."

I would have just said no, but she kind of scared me. She was like a ball of energy, that if you tried to control there'd be devastating consequences. So I opened the door and she bounced right in.

"I think this would look great on you," she held up a short autumn dress that ended mid-thigh, paired with plain black leggings. "The orange and brown tones would really brighten up your face and your—oh my god! What is that thing on top of your head?" Alice's eyes were glued to my head in horror. I touched it to find long strands of hair tangled up in a mess.

"I think that's my hair," I said very melancholy. How _am I ever going to get this out?_ I thought hopelessly.

"I'm sneaking you upstairs to my room for a day of beautification, because you need it very much."

"What about Bella?" I did not want to attack her.

"Hmm… I've got an idea."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Excerpt is from The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. If you don't like spoilers, don't read this. The beginning is the last few pages of that book to make the story flow better.**

**Chapter 5 slsc**

"Alice, we're going to get in trouble," _more_ _like I'm going to get in trouble_.

"Not if we're sneaky."

"Well Edward can read minds, so he'll be able to know what we're doing."

Alice paused, "You have a point. Well how about you keep thinking of things in your room and focus on that. I'll think of make-up and he'll find that normal for me. So close your eyes, and I'll take you up there. You just keep thinking of things you saw in you room."

I did as the pixie said. I heard everyone outside, which was a plus. We were upstairs in her room in a minute.

"Ok, open your eyes."

I looked around expecting to find a bed, but her "bedroom" was a combination of a mall, beauty salon, and a womanly wonderland. She had a sitting area, surrounded by books on beauty, glamour, and things other than that. There was a flat screen TV in front of the couch on the wall. Every type of thing you'd find in a high quality beauty salon was there.

"Come sit here," she directed me to a very comfy salon chair. She then started meticulously working on my hair. She gave me a magazine to read, and five minutes later, she was done.

"Perfect," she appraised my hair, "have a look." She spun me around to look at myself in the mirror. My hair was dark brown with light brownish red undertones. And it was curled.

"You curled my hair?"

"It needed some body added to it," she replied casually.

I looked closer to find that somehow, she managed to put a light amount of make-up on my face. My skin may have been transformed to supernatural perfection, but she made me look human. I had warmth to my skin color. I looked like an exceedingly beautiful human. Alice was the big sister I always wanted.

I jumped up and hugged her, "Thank you so much."

"Ow," she said. I released my grip.

"Sorry."

"And you're welcome." She hugged me back.

My throat erupted in fire, not like a hunger pain but a desire for blood. Pure bloodlust. I tried to gain control of my sanity, but my instincts took over. Thankfully, Alice's grip tightened, sensing my struggle. Just then, Emmett burst in through the door; he started to speak but still was looking down the hall.

"Bella just tripped and scraped her knee pretty bad. I went downstairs to make sure Bree didn't break through the door, but she wasn't-", he had turned around to see Alice struggling to keep me under control. "Oh. Well how did you get up here?"

"I brought her up here for a day of beautification," Alice answered for me.

"Not a smart idea sis. Here, let me hold her for a bit, I think it'll be easier that way."

Alice nodded. In that split instant her when her grip lessened for the fraction of a second, I was already down the steps and out the door. I was moving to fast for anyone to see, and then I spotted my prey. Her leg was emitting the beautiful red juice that my insanity was craving. As I jumped to grab hold of my desire and unfortunately finish my life, Edward shouted something and I was tackled to the ground. My mind was in a daze trying to grasp immediate hold of what had happened. I then realized an enormous beast had my limbs pinned to the ground. When my instincts died due to the failure of my plan, I finally realized what had happened and what I had done. _Oh_, _shit_. Was the only thought that crossed my mind. I took a closer look at the animal on top of me. It was a giant wolf with light grey fur, but it had more of the physique of a coyote. Its teeth were barred, but for some reason it hadn't bitten my head off. Then my eyes and the creature's met. They were green. That was the first thing that confused me, I thought all wolves had brown eyes or maybe blue if they were arctic. But this one's was _green_. The second thing that confused me was how human it looked. I mean, I know it had fur, but its demeanor was intelligent. When I looked at the face, the wolf had a wary expression on its face. He looked just as confused as me. I realized its teeth weren't barred anymore. He really looked like a pup that didn't know what to do.

"You can let her up now, Seth," The wolf didn't move an inch. It was weird to hear Edward's voice, because for an instant I thought I was in another world. "Carlisle has taken Bella home, and I know Bree has gained her grasp of reality again," Edward assured. This time the wolf moved off of me and I stood up.

The wolf looked at Edward and gave a low whine that kind of sounded like he was asking him what he should do. _Odd_, I thought to myself.

"Go home and change. Come back right after, but make sure to bring Sam and Embry with you." Edward answered. The wolf nodded and ran off towards the forest.

"You and Alice go in by Esme, she's going to speak with both of you," Edward instructed us next.

We did as we were told and found Esme in the living room. We sat on the couch across from her. She had a small red box with a golden ribbon in her hands while she spoke.

"Bree, I understand how tough it has been for you. We all know. We know it's not your fault about what happened today, too. So we have decided to do something to make you be able to resist human blood easier. It will be difficult, but Jasper informed us that it worked very well for him when he was having difficulties with Bella and other humans. First, however, I have something for you. Each person in this family has a piece of jewelry with the Cullen crest upon it, and now we have yours along with the adoption papers. You're apart of this family now."

She handed me the box. I gently untied the ribbon and took off the cover to the box. Inside was a beautiful silver bracelet with a stone crest on the top. The silver of the bracelet was intertwined in a circle that met up at the front to frame the crest. The stone crest was made of onyx, and had a lion clearly engraved on it. It had a small ruby accent at the top. The whole ensemble made me remember the jewelry from the Lord of the Rings movies.

"We did some research about you from your human life and found you were born in July 7th, 1993. We put your birthstone at the top to add a personal touch to it for you." Esme and Alice were both smiling at me.

"Thank you, it's so beautiful." Esme nodded, again bringing a tender feeling back. A memory I just couldn't remember.

"I'm sorry Esme, I didn't mean to cause so much havoc. I was just trying to make Bree feel more at home. I know what I did was irresponsible, and I truly apologize for my lack of judgment."

Esme sighed, "I know your heart was in the right place, Alice, and I accept your apology. Maybe next time you could bring the salon to Bree instead?"

"Of course, Mom."

"So do I have to go back downstairs now?"

"No, actually we have another situation to deal with. We just have to wait until the boys get here."

"Other vampires?"

"Nope," Emmett replied from the corner.

"Humans?" I asked, worriedly.

"Not exactly," Alice replied as if the guests who were coming kind of annoyed her.

"What then?" I was getting pretty annoyed myself.

"You'll see," Emmett answered.

"I thought Carlisle was supposed to be back by now?" Rosalie asked everyone in general.

Edward strode into the room, "He had to go see Jake after he dropped Bella off," he sighed, "He's hurt pretty bad." Everyone except Rosalie shook their heads in sadness. Edward continued, "Carlisle had to rebreak all the fractures to set them back in place."

"The wolves are almost here," Alice announced in an even more annoyed tone than before. I became confused. And then, as if she could read my mind, she answered my thoughts, "When the wolves are near I can't see anything. I hate how it makes me feel so… so _normal_," she said the word with disgust, and I couldn't help but laugh. The others smirked at my humor.

There was a knock at the door and Jasper went to let them in. I turned to Esme, "You're letting wolves into the house?"

Before she could answer, someone else spoke, "Hey! I thought we were done with all the derogatory comments toward each other?" The voice sounded joking, but it was one I hadn't heard before.

"Naw, man, that's not us, it's just the newest Cullen," Emmett shouted back. Three tan young men walked into the living room. The tallest one must have been the leader of the group; he just had that kind of look about him. He was flanked by two younger looking boys. The one to his left looked to be about maybe 18, maybe 19. He was as tall and muscular as the one in the middle, but skinnier. The one that was closest to me looked about my age. He seemed sweet and energetic, but right now he was the quietest. I took a closer look at him and realized he had green eyes. He was the boy from the picture. "Hey Embry," Emmett said to the skinny one. "Sam, Seth," he nodded to the middle one, then the youngest. _Wait, the wolf's name was Seth? What the hell is going on? They can't be the wolves –that's impossible!_ I thought.

"Well so is being a vampire," Edward retorted to my thoughts.

_So they're _–, I stopped and spoke aloud, "So they're werewolves?"

"Yep, and proud of it!" said Embry.

"I think we've got enough to discuss that we need to turn down the idle chit chat," Jasper said from a corner.

"Agreed," Sam nodded.

"Do we start without Carlisle?" Rosalie asked.

"I think we have to, nothing like this has ever happened in our history."

"Okay, I'm royally confused," I admitted.

They continued talking as if they hadn't heard me," Well, maybe we should make sure that that's what happened," Edward suggested.

"Dude, I saw it through his memory, it was powerful," Embry assured him.

"But he's too young. Some of the older boys haven't even…" Sam trailed off.

"Let's just talk to the love sick puppy?" Emmett suggested. They all seemed to agree fervently, and took Seth outside, far enough that we couldn't hear them.

By now I was really starting to get pissed off. I already knew this had something to do with me; otherwise I'd already be downstairs. Not only that, but I needed blood. I was starting to feel weak and my throat was starting to burn.

"I'm thirsty," I told whoever was listening.

"We'll go hunt in a little while," Esme promised. I nodded back to her in response.

A couple minutes later, all the guys came back in, along with Carlisle. They all had exhausted looks on their faces, and I had a feeling I was about to find out why.

"What do we do now?" I heard someone ask.

"First, we find out what Bree thinks," Carlisle said. "She deserves to know. First of all," he paused and turned to me. "Bree what do you smell?"

I inhaled the air. There was the sweet vampire scent, the smell of the carpet, I even smelled the grass outside, and then there was a scent I didn't recognize. More like an odor, actually –like a wet dog smell. But then there was a nice musky scent; it smelled like pine trees and fresh water.

"I smell wet dogs, but there's also something close to it… I dunno, it's like the forest but better. Somehow it fits in with the wet dog smell, but it's not that and it's not the forest outside either. I really like it though," as I finished my description, I expected them to look at me like I was crazy, but the only one who had a humored expression was Emmett who looked like he was trying to fight back laughter.

"That would be me," Seth spoke for the first time. He was looking at me intensely. For a moment I got lost in his green eyes, trying to equate their color to one I had already seen, but I couldn't. They were so deep, like an exhilarating path I could travel forever.

"Bree?" my attention was yanked back by Alice.

"Hmm?"

"We've been trying to get your attention for the past two minutes," Emmett chuckled.

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"Sam has some things he needs to talk to you about."


End file.
